<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unendurable by naznahl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453337">Unendurable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naznahl/pseuds/naznahl'>naznahl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Briefest Mention of Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, She/Her Warrior of Light, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WOL uses vaginal-adjacent terms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naznahl/pseuds/naznahl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haurchefant and the WOL steal a moment of happiness together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unendurable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumfairy/gifts">sugarplumfairy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There must be thousands of people<br/>in this city who are dying<br/>to welcome you into their small bolted rooms,<br/>to sit you down and tell you<br/>what has happened to their lives.<br/>And the night smells like snow.<br/>Walking home for a moment<br/>you almost believe you could start again.<br/>And an intense love rushes to your heart,<br/>and hope. It's unendurable, unendurable.</p><p>“Night Walk” by Franz Wright, <i>God's Silence: Poems</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I like it here,” she says, directing her words to the fireplace crackling in front of them. She's curled up on his chaise, resting with her cheek on her hand as her eyes drift shut in the warmth and quiet as she watches the flames dance light across their bodies.</p><p>They’re sharing a long-hidden bottle of Daniffen's Joy he'd opened just for her, tucked away in Haurchefant’s quarters in the manor so as not to be caught with it. It feels a little clandestine, even if it's silly of them to pretend to hide away like this. Still, the air in the room is giddy and intimate in a way that makes both of them lean in close to one another as if they're co-conspirators and not two people with their responsibilities lying in wait just beyond the door.</p><p>“Oh? I must confess I'm more than a little surprised at hearing you say so,” he says, his voice rumbling deeply with mirth and the slightest lisp of a slur.</p><p>He'd chosen to sit on the ground with his back against the chaise. Ostensibly, it's so they wouldn't have to pass the bottle back and forth between seats to refill their glasses, but more honestly, it's so she can rest her other hand on his hair with her fingers moving idly through the locks.</p><p>He leans his head back, pressing into her hand to deepen the touch, “I thought you hated Ishgard. The snow, the lack of any blooms except what's hardy enough to have survived. I'd never have thought it'd suit you.”</p><p>“I have more to myself than just liking flowers,” she replies blithely, only a little tipsier than him, “For example, I also like trees, even if they're ugly and bare.”</p><p>“I'm astonished, truly.”</p><p>“Be quiet,” she commands, no malice to it. She can't hide her mirth, immediately burying her head in her arm to hide her face as she chuckles low in her throat. He watches the shell of her ear, tracing the shape of it to commit to memory.</p><p>“It makes me very happy to hear you like it. ‘Tis my home, after all,” he says.</p><p>He's sincere, but he always is, even when he’s teasing and lighthearted. He feels a softness in his chest blooming into a warmth at her laughter, the wine and the delight of it making him turn his head to kiss the hand she'd moved away from him.</p><p>He wants her touching him again. He’d be happy to be with her in any capacity tonight, it’s just that some of those capacities happen to be more fun than others. He holds fast to the arm she has stretched out towards him, pressing another kiss on her hand and then two more, turning it so one lands on the back of her hand and one on the palm of it.</p><p>She peeks out from underneath the cocoon of her arm, her pupils dark as she considers him carefully.</p><p>“Haurchefant, you should come here,” she says.</p><p>“Ah, should I?” he murmurs, sounding far more demure than what he feels at her easy demand. He continues to kiss her hand, starting to press his mouth against her fingertips, counting them down one by one.</p><p>“Yes, because I asked you to,” she responds. Haurchefant is aware of the fact that she's being just as coy as he is. An indescribable joy that spikes within him to know that he’s desired, just in the same way he desires her, and that she's so willing to dance in that desire with him like this.</p><p>Still, never a reason not to savor the delicacy laid out in front of him. After he's done with her fingertips, he shifts to run his nose against her palm, inhaling the smell of her. He feels the callouses of her skin, light but rough as they touch against his face and he adores her for them.</p><p>He gives her palm a final, chaste kiss before he starts to run his tongue over her fore finger, licking up to the tip before taking her whole finger into his mouth.</p><p>Her breath intakes sharply, and he's not sure if she's gasping or trying to speak. He repeats his movements, staring at her now as she's staring back, licking back down her saliva coated finger to move his tongue up and his mouth around her middle finger now. Her glimmering eyes are a sight to behold as she looks down at him, sitting up from her earlier repose.</p><p>He's at a perfect angle to watch the rise and fall of her chest as her breath quickens, her mouth slightly open in want. He sucks gently on her finger, all mouth, and she makes the same hitching sound again before he's surprised with her other hand pushing him backwards as she sits down on his lap.</p><p>He hums as he lets go of her hand, “And here I believed that I was the one who needed to move.”</p><p>“Those who strike first strike true,” she says, “and are far more likely to win.”  </p><p>“Which one of us struck first?” he smiles in affection at her.</p><p>“We shall see when we find out who wins,” she says, unlacing his shirt before tugging it off. He laughs, raising his arms to help before wrapping them back around her and letting her huff at the fact she can't keep working at the task at hand while he's encaging her like this.</p><p>Haurchefant presses his mouth against her chin and cheeks, not letting her work at removing her clothes at all. She opens her mouth to complain and he stops her by catching it against his own.</p><p>He kisses her, tasting the tannins of wine and her own uniqueness, licking his way in to run his tongue across the roof of her mouth as she melts into him, softening against his body. She puts her hands on his naked chest, gliding down to his stomach to feel the muscle and the scars on him, still learning to map out each one by touch.</p><p>They part, and a shared sigh of disappointment passes between their still touching lips that something as trite as breathing has come between them. Her hands are still at his chest and she smiles into his mouth when she pinches his nipple, as hard as she can.</p><p>He groans, dramatic and loud, letting her go from his embrace to drop his body onto the floor in defeat as she laughs mockingly and takes the chance at freedom to remove her clothes in haste. He lies quietly on the floor with his eyes closed and his arms stretched on either side of him, listening to her swear as something of hers gets caught on something else in her hurry, not paying attention except to the sweet tones of her voice.</p><p>She shifts on top of him, and it is far too close to his half-hard cock for him not to let out a soft, shaking moan. She pauses, considers, and moves her hips again. He groans in earnest and opens his eyes to look at her tempting, teasing smile. </p><p>“I submit to the great and terrible warrior who has rendered me unfit to continue our battle,” he intones, “My only plea is that she have mercy towards me in choosing what to do with me.”</p><p>She’s resplendent in the firelight, a figure of abject beauty straddling his hips. He can’t look away, not from her torso, or her breasts, or her mouth, or her eyes. She tilts her head to the side, thinking, and her eyelashes cast such long shadows on her face.</p><p>“I’m not wet enough yet to ride you the way I want to,” she says, “You can help with that.”</p><p>“By the Fury,” he swears, covering his face with his arms, not in embarrassment but just because the stab of desire is enough that his cock starts to strain against the tightness his pants and it’s almost too much to bear, what she can do to him. She feels it against the cleft of her naked ass and shifts again, driving his desire into a giddy swell that makes him lose any rational thought he had left in him.</p><p>“The Fury is not the one on top of you right now, Haurchefant,” she responds.</p><p>She leans down to pull his arms away from his face, using the change of her center of gravity to press deeper against his hardness. His mouth twists as he tries to control himself from leaping up to pin her down, his pupils blown in desire as he watches her pull him apart with a smile. She places a delicate, tender kiss against his mouth, separating only enough so that her gaze slices him into pieces when she speaks.</p><p>“You should fuck me with your tongue, I think.”</p><p>He isn’t able to keep his grip on his frayed self-control, but just simply puts a hand against her back as leverage to flip their positions, laying her down against the soft of the rug. He kisses her again and again, all desire and mouth. His hands become wanderers journeying down the landscapes of her body, stopping to admire the lush of her nipples, lightly running across her sides and down to the wild brush of her pelvis before a knuckle comes to rest against her clit.</p><p>Haurchefant is rewarded with a shuddering moan against his mouth as she pulls away to breathe. He rocks his knuckle against her pussy, idly and without a plan at first before building up to a steady rhythm. Her naked thighs shake against his too tight pants as she spreads her legs open and pushes up into his hand to press him in further.  </p><p>“Your mouth. I wanted you to use your mouth,” she gasps, her nails on his shoulders and her breath hot against his already burning face. The heat of their bodies in movement against each other mixes with the heat of their desire and the fire too close to them as he moves his finger to press inside of her wetness. It all makes such a rush go through his head that he can’t think straight as he presses his nose against her neck to inhale her smell.</p><p>He would do anything for her, but moving away from the embrace of their bodies feels like an impossible task. He can’t, not when she’s pressing her hips up against his hand regardless and he can have her face near him like this, but he’s pulled away by her rough grip yanking him by his hair. He stares at her, mouth wet and open in surprise, his eyes senseless and dazed.</p><p>“I said your mouth, Haurchefant,” she whispers before licking at his lips and then pulling away with her tongue still out to admire the unbroken string of saliva connecting them together, “There, I even helped you a little.”</p><p>He whines more than groans, a needful, desperate, absolutely humiliating sound that’s only ever been pulled out of him by her. He does not know how to hold the aching want that she stirs in him, and all he can do is kiss her perfect mouth one last time before licking down her body to where she wants him to be.</p><p>Haurchefaut feels the muscles of her thighs twitch and squeeze in around him as he presses his tongue into the seam of her before pushing past into her pussy, slow and testing with force and movement. She’s already wet enough from his earlier touches that it’s an easy slide for him to press his mouth over her clit and hum lightly.</p><p>Her body jerks back with a gasp at the vibration of it, pulling away instinctively at the pressure and pleasure of his mouth. She sobs, just as needy as he had been just moments ago. It does give him a small stirring of pleasure to know that she has the same response to him as he does to her. His cock is hard enough for it, at least, and he can feel an ache that hurts enough that he presses his palm against himself for the smallest relief before focusing back on her. He will make sure to make the time for it later.</p><p>He returns to pushing his flattened tongue against her, building up to a steady rocking rhythm as she begins to breathe heavily in shaking moans and gasps. Grabbing her legs, he repositions them to sit over his shoulders and moves his hands back to dig his fingers into her ass and press her in deeper to his mouth as she starts to moan in earnest. He keeps the same rocking pace of his tongue, despite the way that she starts to claw at his head to push him in to where he can’t even take a breath.</p><p>He wonders, deliriously, if he could really die with his nose buried suffocatingly within her like this. He wonders if he would even fault her for it. He moves a hand away from her ass so he can instead curl two of his fingers inside her to join his tongue at making her fall apart under his touch, just to make sure that she feels the same way.</p><p>“I adore you so. I love you, I really do,” she’s saying, and it’s a distractingly beautiful babble that he’s familiar enough with, even with the few chances they've had to be together like this. She talks enough for the both of them when she’s close to her orgasm, and it’s a secret about her that makes him adore her just as much.</p><p>Fingering her like this, he can feel how wet she is from what he's doing to her and it makes him groan again, straining in all ways as she cries out in response. He’s lightheaded from taking too shallow breaths, too much of her smell overwhelming him, too fucked out and unthinking from listening to her.</p><p>“I’m really - I’m really close, gods, please. I love you so much, I want to come from your mouth on me,” she says, a litany of pure need. And he wants her to come, he does, with just as much need as with which she's asking him to. He'd give her anything when she's asking like this. He has to stop himself from moving any faster, agonizing at keeping the same movement of his fingers and tongue so as to not upset the climb up to her climax.</p><p>When she comes, it’s with her legs clenching against his shoulders, her back arching up off the ground, and a shout that she has to muffle with her hand on her mouth.</p><p>Taking his mouth off her before she becomes overstimulated, he moves his lips up to her stomach to kiss the space under her belly button. He massages her hips with his free hand as he continues to fuck her slowly with his fingers as she rides out her orgasm, whispering soft confessions into the softness of her body.</p><p>“Any more demands from my victor?” he asks, his head tilting to the side heavily as he looks at her from under his sweat plastered bangs.</p><p>“Come kiss me,” she says, just as breathless.</p><p>It’s an easy enough acquiescence for him to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>